La rage de Thor
by Pyramide
Summary: O.S. Fin alternative d'Avengers. Loki, prisonnier du Shield, attend Thor pour rentrer à Asgard. Mais celui-ci va soudain laisser éclater sur son frère une rage telle que Loki n'en a jamais vue… Pourquoi... Le plein de Loki!Angst ! Violence physique !


Auteur : Pyramide

Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel©. L'image d'illustration ne m'appartient pas.

D'après le film : _Avengers_.

Classement : T+

Avertissement : Violence physique ! Loki!Angst !

Résumé : O.S. Fin alternative d'_Avengers_. Loki, prisonnier du Shield, attend Thor pour rentrer à Asgard. Mais celui-ci va soudain laisser éclater sur son frère une rage telle que Loki n'en a jamais vue… Le plein de Loki!Angst !

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

**_La rage de Thor_**

« *'°-…~ *+* ~…- °'* »

Le bourdonnement incessant de l'héliporter en vol du Shield emplissait toute la pièce mais rendait une ambiance étrangement calme de par sa régularité. Les quelques spots et néons allumés donnait à l'ensemble une atmosphère d'enfermement lourde qui accentuait d'autant plus la cage de verre située au centre.

Loki était assis en tailleur juste au milieu et réfléchissait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Il avait revêtu un habit plus simple que ses atours de guerrier et avait remis ses cheveux en état. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il effleurait maintenant du bout de ses doigts les quelques coupures qui émaillaient encore son visage. Le Hulk avait réussi à le blesser outrageusement, certes, mais les blessures avaient déjà presque disparu. Seule la lésion sur l'arête de son nez et celle sur sa lèvre du bas finissaient encore de se refermer. Au fond, Loki était content d'avoir encore sa magie pour permettre la guérison quasi immédiate de ces coups, il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'une stupide bête lui laisse la moindre cicatrice et qu'il n'en garde le moindre souvenir physique. Mais il ne risquait pas d'oublier cette rencontre avant très longtemps.

Pourtant il n'allait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se sortir de là. Au vu du désastre qui avait clôturé son infortunée tentative d'envahissement de Midgard, Loki ne craignait désormais qu'une seule chose : que l'Autre décide soudainement de mettre à exécution la menace qu'il avait posée sur sa tête. Il savait que malgré la perte d'une grande partie de l'armée, l'Autre ne l'oublierait jamais et que s'il en avait l'occasion, il enlèverait Loki à la première occasion pour le tuer cruellement et douloureusement. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que l'ancien prince d'Asgard était menacé par un ennemi et auparavant, jamais il ne se serait laissé impressionner par de telles paroles. Pourtant... Cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

Il était inquiet.

Tous les souvenirs du temps passé avec les Chitauris avant Midgard, les maltraitances qu'il avait subites insidieusement, les manipulations mentales qui le faisaient tant souffrir et surtout cette force immense qui pesait à tout moment sur lui et dont l'origine lui était toujours inconnue… Tout cela avait fini par lui détruire sa confiance et son assurance. Et il n'y avait pas que cela. Malgré la perte du vaisseau mère des Chitauris, le lien psychique avec l'Autre n'était pas encore rompu, Loki le sentait au fond de lui, et à tout moment, un de ces monstres pouvait reprendre contact…

C'est pour cela qu'il ne fuirait pas cette fois-ci. Mieux valait rester sous la surveillance et la garde des Avengers – qui étaient finalement beaucoup plus tenaces que ce qu'il avait estimé de prime abord – et surtout de son frère. Une fois à Asgard, la puissance de son Royaume le protégerait bien plus que dans n'importe quel autre endroit reculé d'Yggdrasil. Et même sous la colère d'Odin, sa mère ne le laisserait jamais se faire emmener par ces créatures. Ainsi protégé, il aurait bien le temps de reprendre des forces et d'échafauder un plan d'évasion tout en assurant sa protection future. Non, il valait vraiment mieux pour lui d'attendre patiemment ici le retour de Thor.

Il se réjouissait presque de retrouver ce lieu qui l'avait vu grandir, revoir l'éclat du ciel azur, les beautés des jardins et la lumière des bâtiments. Même si cela ne durerait que le temps de traverser le pont du Bifrost, il apprécierait pleinement ce moment avant d'être jeté au fond d'une des prisons. Et il savait que les visites de la reine égailleraient quelque peu sa vie de prisonnier. Elle lui manquait vraiment…

Alors, tranquillement, il ajusta sa position au sol et referma les yeux. Sa première pensée vint au fait que s'il avait su que le Shield possédait d'autres cellules de ce type qu'il avait fait tomber, il aurait détruit le vaisseau entier avant de partir. Il ne supportait pas d'être ainsi observé. Toutes les caméras le visant étaient sans aucun doute surveillées en ce moment par plusieurs agents du Shield, mais il savait aussi qu'aucun d'entre eux, ni personne, ne pourrait jamais pénétrer son esprit. C'était là le seul endroit où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et il s'y était toujours senti bien.

Il eut à peine le temps d'apprécier, qu'il entendit des pas sourds arriver de plus en plus distinctement vers son lieu de détention. Loki n'ouvrit même pas les yeux lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement, laissant passer Thor. Et il se mit à sourire :

« Tu fais plus de bruit qu'une armée entière dans ces couloirs, mon frère ! »

« Loki cela suffit. Je suis lassé de tes remarques pour aujourd'hui et ne suis en tout façon pas venu discuter. J'ai apporté un objet. »

Loki ouvrit les yeux, intrigué, et vit son frère debout derrière la vitre, son marteau dans une main et une sorte de grande boîte carrée, tout de fer noir, avec une poignée sur le dessus que tenait solidement son autre main. On pouvait apercevoir sur chaque côté du cube une série de décors finement ciselés et des runes inscrites par endroit. Loki était trop loin pour les lire, mais il reconnut instantanément un travail de forge asgardienne.

Fronçant les yeux, il se leva doucement et s'approcha de Thor avec un large sourire : « Te voilà revenu de chez toi, fils d'Odin ! Je me demandais les raisons de ton absence si longue. Moi qui te voyais plutôt faire la fête avec tes nouveaux amis, à t'enivrer sans fin comme tu le fais après une si belle victoire. Contre ton frère de surcroit ! Quel bonheur tu dois ressentir en ce moment, alors que je suis à ta merci ! »

Thor s'avança d'un pas : « Assez Loki ! Crois-tu que cette situation me ravit ! Je suis en colère contre toi plus qu'autre chose et si je suis parti chez nous c'est parce que Père m'avait fait appeler pour me donner ceci. » Et il souleva le coffret. Accrochant son marteau à sa ceinture, il posa sa main sous le cube et put ainsi l'ouvrir. Puis, le posant à terre, il prit un des objets contenus à l'intérieur sous le regard intéressé de Loki, bloqué par la vitre.

Thor leva alors et défit l'entrave destiné à son frère. Deux bracelets du métal le plus solide, très larges, dorés par endroits, reliés par une relativement longue chaîne faite d'anneaux gris, larges et collés entre eux. Thor tenant le lien entre chaque main, Loki le regarda puis continua à scruter l'intérieur de la boîte et y aperçut également un bâillon de métal. Il ricana doucement :

« Voyez-vous ça ? Odin croit pouvoir m'enchaîner et me faire taire pour le jugement qui m'attend ? Quoi de mieux pour me condamner sans peine. C'est vraiment lâche... » Loki cachait mal sa déception. Tout cet attirail prouvait que son père le considérait comme un simple prisonnier, sans aucun égard…

« Nous voulons juste nous assurer que tu ne joues plus de tour aux habitants et dirigeants de Midgard, Loki. Tu y as fait assez de dégâts comme cela. Mais tu te trompes. Père m'a affirmé que tu aurais droit à ta parole lors de son jugement, mais pas à ta sorcellerie. »

Comprenant alors que les chaînes allaient bloquer sa magie, Loki sentit comme une appréhension l'envahir mais ne la laissa absolument par paraître. Ce don qu'il avait hérité de sa mère ne l'avait jamais quitté jusqu'à présent et était devenu finalement une partie de lui-même, une seconde nature. Imaginer de le perdre, peut-être à jamais, était difficilement concevable pour lui. C'est ce qui le distinguait des autres, le rendait unique, différent et plus subtil que la force brute de Thor. Personne ne maîtrisait cet art aussi bien que lui hormis sa mère. Et sans la magie, il allait devenir très vulnérable. Il aurait toujours une certaine résistance physique semblable aux Asgardiens mais son bouclier protecteur et son don de guérison allaient disparaître...

Il eut soudain comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mais là encore, il cacha ce sentiment. Seul comptait pour le moment le retour à Asgard.

S'approchant de la table de contrôle, Thor appuya sur un des grands boutons et instantanément, la porte de verre de la cellule se retira sur le côté. Entrant, Thor alla directement attacher les poignets de Loki qui se laissa faire sans résistance et enchaînait la discussion : « Et tu le crois ? Ton père est tout sauf un être de confiance. Il a sans aucun doute déjà défini mon sort. Mais bon- » Loki laissa tout juste un son sortir de sa bouche en sentant les bracelets se refermer violemment sur sa peau et la douleur qui s'ensuivit. Instantanément, il sentit perdre le contrôle de sa magie. Comme si on avait empoigné sa force interne et que la prise était telle qu'il se trouvait devant un mur impénétrable lorsqu'il voulait l'appeler. Mais dans le même temps, une sensation de liberté le prit soudainement. Quelque connexion qu'il ait pu avoir avec les Chitauris, de par son esprit et/ou sa magie, il la sentit se briser instantanément. Et il fut rassuré, désormais il était vraiment libre et l'Autre ne pourrait plus l'atteindre par ce biais.

Tout en finissant d'ajuster les entraves, Thor parlait sans se rendre compte de cet effet : « Je n'ai cure de ce que tu penses Loki, je ne crois de toute façon plus en toi. En ce qui me concerne, je ne te considère plus comme mon frère. Alors tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je ne- ».

Il se figea soudain, les yeux dans le vide, les mains levées figées.

Etonné, Loki, qui regardait ses mains désormais liées, releva ses yeux vers Thor et observa son visage. Mais son frère semblait comme figé dans le temps. « Thor ?... » Finit-il par demander. Quelques seconde de silence passèrent jusqu'à exaspérer Loki : « Thor ! Peux-tu cesser de faire l'idiot ? Je n'ai plus de temps à- ».

Thor le regarda brusquement. Instantanément, Loki vit que son regard avait changé. Ce n'était plus des yeux qui trahissaient un sentiment de dépit et de frustration, mais bien de la colère qui semblait monter en crescendo. Loki ne le quitta pas de vue, le voyant respirer de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que l'hostilité emplissait son regard sans cesser de le fixer. Et soudain, Loki vit le bleu de ses yeux briller plus intensément. D'abord inquiet, la terreur le saisit. _Non, non, non, impossible !_ Il comprit instantanément ce qu'il s'était passé et prit les bras de Thor de ses deux mains tout en parlant fortement :

« Thor ! Ecoute-moi ! Tu dois- » Deux puissantes mains, solides comme le roc, le saisirent brutalement au cou et le soulevèrent lentement, coupant net ses paroles au grand désespoir de Loki qui agrippa à son tour les poignets de Thor en espérant se délivrer. Il devait arriver à parler à Thor, il devait tout de suite lui faire comprendre. Mais plus il essayait de bouger ses lèvres, plus l'emprise était plus forte. En regardant son frère, Loki y vit cette fois-ci une colère monstrueuse, une rage immense qui l'effraya d'autant plus. De l'électricité monta autour d'eux, le vaisseau commença à tanguer sous l'effet des vents violents et de la pluie qui battait avec une puissance énorme. Une tempête s'était levée là où le ciel était dégagé une minute avant. Tout autour d'eux, les lumières se mirent à vaciller. Quelques-unes éclatèrent sous la pression et de petits éclairs naquirent le long des nombreux câbles électriques. Sans explication apparente, le sol sous la cage s'ouvrit, révélant le ciel en furie, et la porte de verre se referma violemment, enfermant la colère de Thor avec Loki qui paniqua de plus en plus en entendant les paroles irritées de Thor :

« Tu as trahi le Royaume que je protège, tu as déshonoré toute notre famille, tu t'es allié à des forces démoniaques et surtout tu as tenté de me tuer, moi ! Moi qui ai osé t'appeler frère pendant des années ! Tu ne l'es plus ! Tu es une honte, une erreur qui me dégoûte ! Et je vais corriger cela tout de suite, je vais exécuter immédiatement la sentence qu'Odin t'aurait de toute façon infligée ! »

S'appuyant sur les avant-bras de Thor, Loki se souleva et frappa de toutes ses forces le torse de Thor de ses deux pieds, se libérant ainsi de son emprise tout en tombant en arrière de la pièce. Mettant tout de suite une main à sa gorge pour la soulager, il tenta déjà de se lever sachant bien que le temps lui était compté pour parler. Mais sa voix ne sortit pas tout de suite et à la place il se mit à tousser en forçant sa gorge à émettre un son. Il réussit juste à articuler : « Thor… Tu dois… Tu ne… » Mais il vit avec horreur son frère, qui s'était relevé sans mal, foncer vers lui encore à terre, le poing serré. Tendant la main vers lui, Loki invoqua sa magie pour se protéger mais se rappela soudain qu'il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Il leva alors les deux paumes en signe de soumission vers son frère, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste. Sans hésiter une seconde, Thor le frappa d'un coup violent sur la tempe et Loki tomba en arrière. La frappe avait été magistrale, rien à voir avec les coups misérables des humains mais plus comparable à celui du Hulk. Thor ne faisait pas semblant, on aurait dit que sa force était même décuplée et la magie absente rendait la douleur infiniment plus grande.

Posant un pied de chaque côté du corps de Loki maintenant sur le dos, Thor ferma ses deux poings et sans s'arrêter dans son geste il se mit à frapper Loki au visage, encore, encore et encore, augmentant à chaque fois la puissance dans ses bras, les yeux toujours emplis d'une colère sans fin. Malgré la chaîne qui l'entravait, Loki tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger de cette massue qui s'abattait sur lui, mais les coups étaient si violents que bon nombre l'atteignaient directement au visage. Loki sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa tête, il sentit son nez se casser plusieurs fois, ses dents se briser avec le goût du sang qui envahissait sa bouche, sa tempe et sa mâchoire sur le point de se briser également alors que les coups continuaient de pleuvoir. Loki voulait parler à son frère, mais plus le tabassage continuait, plus il perdait de force.

Dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir de se délivrer, Loki roula son corps à terre et réussit à faire tomber Thor à côté de lui en lui heurtant les jambes. Il fut alors obligé de le frapper à son tour pour se défendre et il laissa tomber lourdement sa main enchaînée sur le visage de Thor dont le nez se mit à saigner aussitôt. Profitant du choc de la douleur, Loki tenta de se relever. Le visage en sang, la douleur immense, il n'avait plus d'équilibre et dut poser une main sur la vitre pour s'aider à se maintenir debout pendant que l'autre se posait sur son nez en feu. Un mal de tête immense s'installait en lui, accentué par l'alarme stridente que Loki eut alors juste le temps d'entendre. Des agents du Shield avaient déjà envahi la pièce suivis de Fury, Natasha et Clint, tous trois s'arrêtant net en prenant connaissance de la scène en cours. Loki les regarda rapidement, mais à ce moment, il espérait encore pouvoir résonner Thor et ne souhaitait pas s'abaisser à demander de l'aide à ces humains. Mas sa fierté disparut lorsqu'il se retourna vers son frère. Il allait bientôt regretter son hésitation.

Thor était déjà debout. Les cheveux en bataille, le nez dégoulinant du sang, il était à peine reconnaissable. On aurait dit une bête enragée et en furie, prête à fondre sur Loki pour le tuer et qui était aveugle et sourd à tout autre but. Et c'est bien ce que craignit Loki en voyant son frère prendre son marteau dans la main droite et le serrer fortement, menaçant. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la peur qui parla au nom de Loki : « Non Thor ! Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça je t'en prie ! » Mais il dut se jeter de côté pour éviter de justesse le coup de marteau qui heurta la vitre sans la briser tout à fait et revint dans la main de Thor. Sans attendre, Loki se roula à terre et habilement glissa derrière Thor. Immédiatement, il enserra son cou à l'aide de sa chaîne. La saisissant d'une main, Thor tenta de se délivrer, mais Loki serra d'autant plus fort. Bien qu'envahi par la souffrance au visage, il trouva la force de tirer pour l'immobiliser et de lui parler alors que Thor serrait des dents, grognant de colère d'être ainsi maîtrisé : « Ecoute-moi Thor, par tous les dieux !... » Mais rien ne calmait l'Asgardien qui jeta alors son marteau par-dessus son épaule. Loki le suivit des yeux et comprit avec horreur que le marteau revenait maintenant droit sur lui. Il eut à peine le temps de dégager son emprise, lorsque l'outil le frappa en plein sur son omoplate, déboitant instantanément son épaule. Loki s'effondra à terre.

De ses yeux qui ne demandaient qu'à se fermer, Loki aperçut Fury qui, face à ce combat de dieux, semblait impuissant alors que ses agents tiraient sur la vitre en espérant accélérer sa destruction, mais sans succès. Loki prit une inspiration de sa bouche d'où coulait du sang. Il n'avait plus le choix et il réussit à lui dire : « Aidez-moi… » Et il ferma les yeux. Devant cet être à terre qui avouait son impuissance, Fury n'hésita plus et hurla à ses agents de débloquer à tout prix la porte de la cellule qui refusait de s'ouvrir malgré leurs tentatives. Il entendit aussi Natasha et Clint qui ne cessaient d'interpeler Thor, sans succès, pour lui faire entendre raison. Il avait retrouvé son marteau et se dirigea droit vers son frère au sol. L'entendant arriver, Loki tenta, malgré la souffrance, de son seul bras valide d'avancer en se glissant par terre, désespéré d'échapper à son frère. Mais la poigne solide de Thor prit une grande partie de ses cheveux arrière, le souleva lentement et le retourna face à lui. Loki cria de douleur en levant sa main vers cette poigne, mais ne put rien faire lorsqu'un coup monstrueux du marteau le frappa en plein sur le thorax et le projeta directement sur un des coins fait de métal de la prison. Loki rebondit et tomba à terre, mais ne perdit pas tout à fait connaissance malgré sa cage thoracique en partie détruite.

Les cris des agents redoublèrent en voyant Thor reprendre pareillement son frère et le frapper à nouveau avec son marteau, puis encore une fois, lui cassant coup après coup les jambes, le dos, les hanches... Loki n'était plus qu'un pantin désarticulé qui peu à peu ne sentit et n'entendit plus rien. A peine conscient, il ne comprit pas Natasha crier qu'une seule personne pouvait encore arrêter ce massacre. Mais il pensa surtout qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, encore moins de la main de son frère. Loki regretta alors tout ce qu'il avait fait et s'il le pouvait, il supplierait Thor de lui pardonner et se jetterait à ses pieds pour éviter que son frère ne le tue. Il s'était préparé à mourir de la main de l'Autre, d'un Avengers et même d'Odin, mais Thor… Oh, combien il trouvait divertissant de le provoquer et l'entendre le menacer, mais jamais Loki n'aurait imaginé succomber pour de vrai sous les coups de son frère.

Alors que les ténèbres avaient envahi les coins de ses yeux, il vit Thor le soulever sans peine en le maintenant par le col de son habit. Les dents serrées, la mâchoire fermée, Thor le regarda avec colère et lui murmura rageusement : « Je vais te faire comprendre que tes souffrances ne sont qu'un moindre mal ! »

Loki put juste écarquiller les yeux en entendant cette phrase lorsque Thor le frappa une dernière fois et de toutes ses forces à la tête. Le coup phénoménal envoya Loki droit sur une des vitres qui cette fois-ci se brisa, ne laissant néanmoins passer que l'avant du corps de Loki. Mais le jeune frère ne s'en rendit pas compte. A peine éprouva-t-il une douleur à la tête comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti que son esprit fut violemment aveuglé par un éclair blanc et plus aucune pensée ne lui parvint. Seul un regret s'exprima tout au fond de lui, puis ce fut le néant.

_Mon frère…_

En équilibre au-dessus du vide, plié en deux au niveau du ventre sur la brisure coupante de la vitre, la tête ensanglantée de Loki tombait vers le bas.

Thor s'avança vers lui, voulant sans hésiter finir de faire basculer le corps de son frère par le trou lorsqu'un rugissement énorme envahit la pièce et la vitre opposée, déjà bien abimée par les coups précédents, se brisa entièrement pour laisser passer le Hulk. Thor eut juste le temps de se retourner avant d'être frappé par la bête. S'ensuivit un combat de titans entre les deux jusqu'à ce que le Hulk parvienne à enserrer Thor dans ses deux énormes bras. Profitant de cette maîtrise, le monstre vert hurla en montrant le corps de Loki des yeux : « Vite ! »

Volant vers la cellule qui menaçait de tomber au vu des dégâts occasionnés, Iron Man apparut au niveau de Loki et réussit à le dégager rapidement pour le prendre sur une épaule. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de reculer, que la cage tomba, emportant les deux combattants dans le ciel dans un bruit de cris mêlés.

Et soudain le silence.

Hormis le bruit du vent qui claquait, le calme soudain apaisa immédiatement l'angoisse de toutes les personnes présentes qui avaient assisté à cette incroyable et horrible démonstration de rage de Thor. Sans dire un mot, les Avengers et Fury regardèrent Tony se poser le plus délicatement possible sur la plateforme et y déposer Loki en le soutenant sous la nuque. Il abaissa sa visière et comme les autres constata avec horreur l'état de Loki. Clint n'avait pas regardé plus d'une seconde qu'il recula pour vomir sur le côté, tandis que Steve et Fury firent un pas en arrière, le visage tout autant en décomposition. Natasha mit la main sur sa bouche pour cacher son malaise et Tony tenta de garder un semblant d'équilibre en restant agenouillé. Mais leurs yeux ne purent quitter de vue ce qui était advenu de Loki.

Tous les membres du jeune dieu étaient pliés dans un angle anormal et une quantité incroyable de sang recouvrait l'ensemble des fractures, ouvertes pour la plupart avec les os sortant. Les coups avaient arraché la majorité des vêtements et lacéré la peau en-dessous, et des plaies grandes ouvertes emmaillaient toutes les parties du corps. Mais la tête était dans un état encore plus effroyable. Une partie de la peau de côté avait été arrachée et retombait sur l'oreille de Loki et on pouvait juste apercevoir une partie du crâne blanc, enfoncé, au milieu du sang qui dégoulinait sans fin. Le même liquide s'écoulait continuellement de sa bouche, de son nez et de ses oreilles. Pourtant le plus terrible était les petites convulsions du corps qui ne cessaient pas tandis que les yeux mi-ouverts de Loki regardaient dans le vide sur le côté, il avait la bouche ouverte.

Tony ravala très difficilement sa salive et entendit avec peine Fury murmurer dans son commutateur : « Faites venir l'équipe médical… » Mais Tony releva immédiatement sa tête vers lui : « Attendez… Ce n'est pas la peine... » Puis il se remit à regarder Loki dont les yeux se fermaient peu à peu et les soubresauts semblaient se calmer. Tony se résigna presqu'immédiatement. Le malheureux était dans un état désespéré. Soupirant fortement, il eut malgré tout beaucoup de mal à articuler : « Non… Il ne vaut mieux pas… Il vaut mieux que… » Il libéra une main de son armure et doucement, il ferma les yeux de Loki et ajouta en baissant la tête : « Il n'y a plus rien à faire… Il va mourir… » Et il se releva.

Sans se parler, les Avengers se rapprochèrent ensemble autour de Loki et ne bougèrent plus.

_Pardon Loki…_

('*…._…. [_FIN_] …._...*')

* * *

**Autant le dire de suite, je n'ai absolument pas prévu de suite à cette OS (qui est ma première!). Si vraiment cela vous a plu, je pourrais alors envisager d'y réfléchir. Mais pour l'instant, cela s'arrête là. Mais vous noterez que je n'ai pas mis « Mort d'un personnage » dans mon résumé…**

**L'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment étant donné que j'ai lu beaucoup de fanfictions racontant la colère des Avengers, d'Odin, des Chitauris, de Thanos… sur Loki, mais il est très rare de voir Thor s'attaquer à Loki. C'est donc chose faite. Et puis, je voulais changer après avoir décrit un Thor bienveillant et protecteur envers son petit frère dans ma première fanfic.**

**Note : Cette OS a été inspirée par **_**Recompense**_** (Chapitre 39) de Rue and Sneakwriter et par **_**Fate**_** (Chapitre 31) de wbss21. C'est en anglais, mais je vous encourage à les lire si possible, c'est prenant !**

******Mes excuses pour les fautes d'orthographe, de frappe et les incohérences.** Je débute dans l'écriture de fanfics !

******Mes remerciements à vous qui êtes passés, qui avez lu...**

**Voilà, c'était mon cadeau de Pâques ! J'éditerai régulièrement ici pour annoncer l'arrivée de mon Histoire parallèle à « La terreur au visage » (que j'ai commencé quelque peu: on est reparti pour du Loki!Angst et Loki!Whump, je m'amuse à souhait!) et autres futurs fanfics.**

**A bientôt !**

**O.S. postée le 17 avril 2014**

* * *

**EDIT du 16.05.14**

**Tout d'abord merci à celles et ceux qui ont fav ou reviewé cette fanfic, cela me touche beaucoup. Mention spéciale à ceux qui ont trouvé ce qui est vraiment arrivé à Thor dans cette cage : l'indice le plus important était la dernière phrase qu'il prononce !**

**Mon Histoire parallèle à ma première fanfic a débuté sa sortie ! « Les larmes au visage azur » suit un nouveau fil où suite au jugement d'Odin, Loki est condamné à l'esclavage dans son propre palais sous sa forme Jotun. Plusieurs mini fics racontant son nouveau quotidien difficile. Esclave!Jotun!Loki ! Beaucoup de Angst, h/c et Whump !**

**Attention : cette fanfiction se déroule sur Asgard, je l'ai donc postée dans la zone du film « Thor ».**

**A bientôt pour la suite, je continue à avancer sur ma seconde fanfiction (déjà quasi 2 chapitres écrits) !**

**/Pyramide\**


End file.
